one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Falcon vs. Yamcha
The Round of 32 continues as continues with Captain Falcon of F-Zero (nominated by Shakaboy) fights Yamcha of Dragon Ball Z (nominated by ShadowKaras)! Who will win Round Two? Douglas Jay Falcon or The Z-Fighter? Introduction Yamcha was walking across a rocky wasteland when he noticed something in the distance. He ran up to it and discovered that it was young lady, Harp Note. She was lying on the ground, critically injured. Yamcha: What happened to you? Harp Note: Run! He's too powerful... Yamcha then heard someone approaching. He looked to his side to see Captain Falcon emerge from behind a rock. He smiled and entered a battle pose while exerting a fiery power. Captain Falcon: Show me your moves! THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues BlazBlue CentralFiction - Reincarnation) 60 The two combatants ran at each other. Captain Falcon managed to land the first attack by pummeling Yamcha with a series of punches. He then performed a roundhouse kick that sent the Z-fighter tumbling across the ground. He followed this up with a Raptor Boost, in which he rushed foward and pulled off a fiery uppercut. Yamcha was sent flying down and fell to the ground. 51 Yamcha got up without any difficulty but Captain Falcon was closing in for some more attacks by Yamcha wasn't going to let him do so. He immediately shot a ki blast, knocking Captain Falcon away. Then, he began side hopping at an incredibly fast rate, afterimages were formed. Captain Falcon was confused and while he was distracted by this, he was hit by a shock wave caused by Yamcha's movements, knocking him into the air. Yamcha then leaped up and slammed him into the ground. 40 The Z-fighter tried to stomp on Captain Falcon as soon as he landed, but Captain Falcon performed the Falcon Dive and jumped up. He grabbed onto Yamcha and an explosion was caused, launching Captain Falcon further into the air. He then pulled off a downward Falcon Kick and sent Yamcha into the ground, creating a gigantic crater. 30 Captain Falcon landed as soon as Yamcha got up and threw a punch, only for it to be caught. Yamcha, still holding Captain Falcon's fist with an iron grip, swung him around and threw him into a rock. Captain Falcon reappeared from the rubble, but now, he was in the Blue Falcon. He sped towards Yamcha in an attempt to hit him with it. Yamcha flipped the and ki blasts was sent flying everywhere. The Blue Falcon went off course because of this and Captain Falcon drove it up a ramp shaped rock as a result. 22 The Blue Falcon flew through the air. Captain Falcon had no control of it so he jumped out of it before it crashed into the ground and exploded. He then charged up a punch as he fell towards the Z-fighter, Yamcha. 12 Captain Falcon: FALCON... Yamcha saw his opportunity to finish this fight once and for all. His fist soon turns into what looked like a wild, savage wolf. Yamcha: Now, hold still!! Captain Falcon: ... PUNCH!!! Captain Falcon and Yamcha unleashed their punches at the same time. 6 A large explosion was created upon impact and both fighters were knocked back. Captain Falcon was injured a lot from the blast, but Yamcha was able to withstand the blast. 1 Yamcha unleashed a flurry of lethal punches upon Captain Falcon, he then follows by using a ki beam, sending the pilot back. K.O. Yamcha just stood there after the triumph as he looks at a downed Captain Falcon. Yamcha: You asked for my moves. Well I showed them. As Yamcha walks towards Harp Note he soon noticed a loud noise coming from the distance. Whatever it was, the Z-fighter then ran off towards the noise leaving them behind Result ???: I should of expected this, the mighty begin to fall. I did not expect such ferocity from you, Falcon, but your path ends here. For the best, as you found out my identity. This melee's winner is Yamcha. (Cues Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3: Burnin Up) Winning Combatant: Captain Falcon: 3 Yamcha: 10 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Male-only battles Category:Brawler vs brawler themed battle Category:John1Thousand Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music